


Nobles firmamentos

by ceneridifarfalle



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, directioners
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceneridifarfalle/pseuds/ceneridifarfalle
Summary: Harry tiene esa magia dentro que nadie parece notar, Louis se encarga de memorizar cada detalle de las personas que ama.Una historia donde decir te quiero y correr en direcciones opuestas son sinónimo de eternidad, donde firman sus nombres en las estrellas para volver a encontrarse. Pasan el verano en una vieja camioneta llena de perfume ajeno y canciones que cobran otro significado, porque ellos juntos eran el firmamento más inefable, más longevo, más peligroso.
Relationships: larry - Relationship





	Nobles firmamentos

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias.  
> • Mención de actividad sexual.  
> • Lenguaje despectivo y homofóbico (del cual, cabe aclarar, no estoy de acuerdo ni en un mínimo porcentaje).  
> • Consumo de bebidas alcohólicas, tal vez en exceso.  
> • Mención de enfermedades terminales.  
> • Los nombres de ambas madres de los personajes principales fueron cambiados por cuestiones de mi propia moral, aunque no será una dificultad a la hora de leer.  
> • Si algún tema fuerte llega a ser tocado y no fue aclarado en las advertencias, obviamente daré un aviso al inicio del capítulo.
> 
> Sin más que decir, ¡bienvenida/o a esta historia! Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo

"Algún día Louis encontrará a alguien que le haga sentir bichos raros en el estómago". Eso repetían sus familiares cuando era el mismo Louis quien les contaba que no, jamás en sus dieciocho años había sentido algo por alguna de las chicas con las que salía a pasar el rato. En las fiestas besaba, obviamente, pero no sentía nada como lo que había estado leyendo. Sus brazos no encajaban perfectos en sus cinturas, sus labios no tenían vida propia, pero por sobre todo, no había un revoloteo extraño en su estómago. Ni en su cabeza, ni en la punta de sus pies, ni en la más fina hebra de cabello. No había nada, las mariposas parecían nunca haber salido de su capullo.

Harry, en cambio, tenía una idea aproximada a lo que era el amor. ¿Sentir que lo atractivo de una persona te pone los nervios de punta? Lo más lejos que había llegado. No besos, no relaciones. Pero, ¿era realmente eso el amor que podía dar? ¿Qué hacía falta para ponerle los sentimientos a flor de piel? ¿Quién hacía falta?

Un día Louis y Harry se cruzaron, un día el roce de sus manos se sintieron como mil vibraciones de un viejo piano, un día sus ojos descubrieron que formaban galaxias, un día las estrellas tuvieron envidia del firmamento tan mágico y noble entre ellos. Un día las mariposas salieron de su capullo y no hubo vuelta atrás.


End file.
